1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoprosthesis to replace an intervertebral disc. More particularly, the present invention relates to an endoprosthetic implant that is specifically designed to be inserted posteriorly.
2. Description of the Background Art
The human spine is made up of twenty-four stacked segments called vertebrae. Between adjacent vertebrae are small fibrocartilage cushions called intervertebral discs. These discs act as shock absorbers between adjacent vertebrae and permit the spinal column to bend. As bodily forces are transmitted along spine, an individual disc can often encounter hundreds of pounds of force. Spinal forces are also transmitted by way of inferior and superior articular processes that contact each other at facet joints. Intervertebral discs and facet joints are the two spinal mechanisms by which most spinal forces are transmitted. Consequently, most spinal pathology occurs at these locations.
For example, the fibrocartilage in the intervertebral discs often becomes worn or damaged through wear, age and/or disease. This damage limits spinal movements and can also result in pain as nerves become pinched and swollen. Damaged fibrocartilage, in turn, increases the pressure that is otherwise encountered by the facet joint adjacent the disc. This causes a premature wearing of the bone that makes up the joint. Again, limited spinal movement and pain result.
One of the oldest methods of repairing damaged intervertebral discs involves fusing adjacent vertebrae by way of a bone graft. Such methods, however, have serious drawbacks in that the resulting fused vertebrae limit the overall movement of the spine. Furthermore, once two vertebrae are fused, the pressures encountered by adjacent healthy discs is increased. This dramatically increases the likelihood that such healthy discs may become damaged and worn. Thus, the fusing of vertebrae often propagates the malady it seeks to cure.
Prosthetics are also employed to alleviate damaged intervertebral discs. This involves the removal of damaged fibrocartilage. The fibrocartilage is then replaced by an implant, typically formed from an elastomeric or an elastomeric composite. Prosthetic implants have the benefit of providing a more full range of spinal movement over fusion processes. Nonetheless, the elastomerics typically wear out over the life of the prosthetic. As a result additional medical procedures are required to replace the worn out prosthetic. Even prior to wearing out, elastomerics may simply wear unevenly, whereby the prosthetic provides an uneven resilient force between the vertebrae. This causes nerves to become pinched and swollen. Absent any type of wearing, elastomerics do not provide a cushioning effect that is equivalent to naturally occurring fibrocartilage. Forces not absorbed by the elastomeric are then transferred to the adjacent facet joint. This results in premature wearing of the joint.
An example of a synthetic intervertebral disc is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,642 to Beer, et al. Beer discloses the use of a synthetic intervertebral disc for implantation in the human body. The synthetic disc includes a polymeric core that is inserted between two plates. Spring means are included in addition to the polymeric core. Each of the plates includes a tab that is secured to a vertebrae via a screw.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,609 to Mehdizadeh discloses a disc replacement prosthesis. The prosthesis includes screw threads which engage the vertebrae. A vertical stiffness is obtained from a series of coil springs affixed between upper an lower rigid members. The coil springs also provide assistance in resisting shear forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,431 to Büttner-Janz discloses an intervertebral disc endoprosthesis. The prosthesis includes two plates intermediate which a prosthesis core is included. The prosthesis core is made from a polyethylene. Bone screws are utilized in securing the two plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,093 to Ray discloses a prosthetic spinal disc nucleus employing a hydrogel core surrounded by a constraining jacket.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,067 to Bryan, et al discloses a spinal disc endoprosthesis with concave surfaces. A resilient body is included intermediate the two surfaces.
Although each of the above-referenced inventions achieves its individual objective they all suffer from common problems. Namely, none of the background art discloses an endoprosthesis which is specifically designed to be inserted posteriorly to thereby eliminate the most common source of spinal pathology.